Cursings
by Kama-Mitra
Summary: Sam, Tucker and Danny now have another person to keep their secret from: Sam's cousin. And with the new threat of a Ghost that knows all of Danny's secrets, the heroic threesome are facing opposition on all sides...
1. Prelude

Rated: K+ (Adult Situations, Language) 

Author's Notes:

Second Story, both of which can be found on dA. Not much to say, really. I like this one less than the other, though there is more plot options here. Glyn I adore, the sweet starts-out-as-a-sue and ends-up-cool character. Oh yeah. Gotta love it.

Danny and all other related characters belong to Nick and Butch Hartman.

---

Cursings

Prelude

The trap was set. The pawns were placed. All there was, was to move. Any choice the boy made was to be wrong, either morally or for the hope of his cause. And he, Vlad Masters, the dreaded Vlad Plasmius, could finally gain the upper hand in this game of betrayal, intelligence and luck. Moving about in his 'lab' as any pulp fiction writer would say, or evil lair as he himself preferred, he glanced at his trump cards. A boy and girl, barely out of childhood, but then again, so was his prey.

"You won't get away with this, Plasmius!" the boy spoke, his pitched voice grating upon such sophisticated ears such as his. But the words were just too cliché, he couldn't help but fall for the bait. Because this time, they were wrong. No matter how many times Danny had eluded his tutelage and mentorship, this time he would deny that boor of a father and become the perfect little servant.

"Child, have you any idea how one concocts a plan? It is done so one will win. It seems that neither you, nor your naïve friend Danny understands this. This time, my boy, I will not fail." After a loud sound of shattering glass above his strategically placed sky-light, he heard the loud tones of young Fenton's alter ego, Danny Phantom. How quaint, hiding his identity in the obvious.

"Guess again, Plasmius!" Danny flew down to his eye level, and fired a shot of Ghostly green ectoplasmic matter. Deflecting it easily, Vlad split into four Ghost bodies, and began to assault the boy with an unending barrage of attacks.

"Danny, if you refuse to stop this idiocy, I'm afraid that your friends will receive grievous wounds, and I know you don't want that to happen, my boy." He watched the teen realize that one of the other-Vlad's had indeed stationed itself next to Sam and Tucker, with a red Ghost orb ready to sear them to bits of charred flesh. Looking helpless and lost, the child released the last of the energy into the free air and looked, finally, ready to treat with his very own esteemed reason.

"I'll listen." Oh, the boy was good! He tried valiantly to hide the rage in his voice. But when it came to bluffing, the boy should stick to the kid stuff. His anger was apparent in his stance, the angle of his head, his very voice was thin with it.

"Now, that's a good boy. It wouldn't do to have to kill your little friends. What a mess it would be to clean up, even with three extra sets of hands." He let the implication sink in. The boy was well and truly lost now. But Vlad had to keep the other teens alive, much to his displeasure, because a hero with nothing to lose was very dangerous indeed.

"What do you want?" The two other-Vlads had moved to the boys shoulder, one on each side, and moved him to the front of the grand dais he had erected for this very moment. Sitting in it like the villain he knew he looked, Vlad steepled his fingers and allowed a bit of his victorious delight play across his face. Here it was! The moment he had waited for! To give back all the indignities that Jack Fenton had ever paid to him, taken in coin as his own son turning traitor.

"My boy, all I want is all I've ever wanted; you to become my pupil and reject your idiot father. There a few more details than that, but Danny, those can wait. All I want is you to see your full potential!" He saw Danny's fists clench, and felt the first bit of apprehension. Was the boy about to have one of those manic bursts of energy and insight that made him the scourge of Ghosts in the human world? Even with all the planning in the world, fortune, fate and destiny had always favored the hero's victory rather than the villains.

But luck happened to be with him; after a moment, the boys vice like grip relaxed. He looked up then, with such loathing that it made even him squirm in his seat, trying to remove himself from the direct line of that sight.

"I agree, under one condition. You let my friends leave. Now. No 'if I cooperate,' no 'in due time.' Now, because if it waits until later I don't think for a second you would live up to the bargain." Plasmius leaned forward, trying to read the thoughts in the boys head. This showed some promise of a double cross.

"How am I to know you aren't just waiting until your friends are safely away before you try something? What says you aren't trying to force my hand?" Danny's grin held more than just a trace of irony and sarcasm.

"Because I'm the hero." There was no disagreeing with that. After bidding the other-Vlad to escort the other children out, Plasmius himself put the Ghost cuffs on Danny's thin wrists.

"You'll see how this is all much better. Now, onto those details I mentioned…" With a flick of this hand, the two other-Vlads had Danny by his arms and legs and struggled him onto a flat, table like surface.

"What are you doing?" The boy demanded in outrage, trying to break free of the Ghost guards that were worked into the restraints. Plasmius stood over his prostrate form and knew that finally, his plan would work. Barring a miracle in the boy's court, Danny was completely under Vlad's control.

"I am removing the pesky part of your mind called commonly the conscience. And the part associated with remorse. It will be much easier to control you when your mind and goals are allied with mine. I can't really have you trying to revolt amongst a great undertaking, can I?" he pulled out the separator, reminiscent of a giant red and black spider web. It was the size of a semi-truck's tire, and it fit perfectly around the flat-bed, looking a great deal like a MRI, albeit a sinister one. He saw the recognition in the boy's eyes and smiled grimly.

"Yes, the design looks very close to your parents Ghost take on the dream-catcher. But this has been modified to sever the moral, integrity based side of the psyche from the selfish, cruel, destructive side. In Freud's terms, the separation of the super ego from the self-centered id, while keeping the core ego or personality the same. Quite a lot of work was put into this darling. In the moments after the separation, both halves will be weakened by only having half the power of the whole. I will then destroy your conscience, leaving the amoral side to inherit all the power." He nodded at his other-selves and leaned back, readying a ball of ectoplasmic matter.

The process was indeed painful, for splitting ones personality could never be enjoyable. But he had never guessed that it would be torture within it self. Danny's cries of agony were becoming mere moans, reducing the vibrant boy to a shell of his former self. Plasmius had to look away at the most heartrending parts, not sure his conscience was going to sit quietly and allow this.

But just as he was going to order the end of this little experiment and slowly give up on his dream of vengeance, the initial inner separating was complete and the physical severing could commence. Shaking away his feelings of remorse, Vlad looked at what was soon to become the vessel for all his revenge.

Danny's limp body was fed slowly, oh so slowly, through the web, feet first to cause as little trauma to the newly formed separate consciousnesses. As he watched, Danny's feet began to shimmer, as if under water, and finally become two entirely different sets. It was a remarkable sight. As the web moved up the body, there was this shimmering, and then separation. An oddity caught Vlad's notice; it seemed that the bodies differed. One was the customary silver on black of Danny, but the other… was black and scarlet. This was not planned for. The pair were supposed to look identical for the charade to work. But then again, he had never tried the Separation Web before, and inconsistencies were more than probable. He would have to work around that, but later. Now he wanted to watch something new being born.

Motioning to the door, the final other-Vlad brought the other two teens back in. They were unconscious, and gagged should they wake and see what was happening. As his first order to the new Danny, he would order the boy to aim and fire. At the last second Vlad would set up a barrier, saving their lives and erasing their memory. But he needed to see if the boy was willing to kill them

As the circle of the web reached Danny's chest, he was witness to a most remarkable change. Instead of the odd symbol that Danny Phantom wore twinned, there were two separate marks. The regular DP, and the newer, stylized old English D. This new form was also slimmer than the original Danny, possessing more finesse.

"Danny! Wake up! Come on, Danny, we need you!" The girl had somehow managed to escape from the other-Vlad. Danny's eyes opened, one glowing a brighter green than it had ever before. But the other glinted a malicious red. She scrambled forward, and before anyone could move, started pulling wires on the Separator Web's main consul.

The machine groaned, and let out a loud sputter. The Web itself had stopped, spinning around the almost severed bodies. Vlad could only watch in horror as it spun faster and fasted, encircling the boy in white light. The noise level hit an all time high, with the machine whizzing and burring and dying, coupled with screams from _two_ entities on the mechanism. There was a resounding crack, and smoke and steam vented from a break in the Web's casing.

And suddenly, it was all over. Vlad had been knocked to the floor, nearly unconscious from the last blast, but for now he was awake, and seeing. And he saw Danny stagger away from the wreck that had once been the Separator Web, and go to the girl. Helping her up, they went to gather their companion. But as much as watching the Ghost-boy fly off with his friends at full power into the night sky was awful, what he saw in a moment was worse.

Also from the rubble, rising like a plague, was a second form. It glowed slightly in malicious red light, an aura of power. Moving away from the debris, it dusted it self off and flew out the former skylight into the suddenly much bleaker night. And just then, Vlad understood what the girl had done, even by accident. She had _copied_ Danny's malicious intent, instead of creating two separate, half powered entities. There was a selfish, _evil_ Danny running around _with all his powers_. It should have been impossible… but fate had one again saved the hero.

And before he slipped into unconsciousness, he had the nastiest, most perfect little thought:

But at what price?

---

Yay! Review, please!


	2. First Stanza

Author's Notes: 

Ok, the next installment that came with the original. Please, unless your hands were removed in some freak accident, review if you read this! It would so make my life easier (don't ask). If you don't like it, and you can be polite about it, also comment. I would like critique. Thankies!

---

Cursings

First Stanza

"So, why is it that we're going down to the bus station?" Tucker was sulking, his hand shoved in his pockets as Sam walked ahead of him and Danny. He turned to his friend with a childish sulkiness, and Danny shrugged in return. Neither was happy with being dragged away from their gaming consuls on such a wonderful Saturday afternoon. And Danny was still recovering from the close call with Plasmius three months ago. Sam rolled her eyes and turned to face the malcontent boys.

"Because I have to pick my cousin up at the station. She's going to be staying with my family for awhile, and my mom wanted me to pick her up." Danny's shoulders drooped and he gave his friend a despairing look.

"So what do you need us there for? Moral support?" Sam stopped and smiled at him, a little impishly, and poked the red oval on the front of his white shirt.

"No, Glyn is my favorite cousin. We grew up together. Before I moved here, she was my best friend. At the reunions, we always hang out together and laugh at the other cousins." Danny threw his hands up in the air as Tuckered muttered horrible things unintelligibly to himself. They were walking through Amityville, and the Saturday sun shown down upon the fair spring weather.

"Then what do you need us for?" Sam's smile disappeared as she turned to look at Danny and Tucker a little sheepishly. Pulling on the hem of her black and green plaid skirt, Sam looked up at Danny, her expression pleading and shamefaced.

"Because I didn't tell her about the Ghosts around here, and I didn't want anything bad to happen to her." Danny looked at her, unbelieving. Amityville was the home of the Fenton Ghost portal, and therefore the home of the highest concentration of Ghosts than anywhere else in the U.S.

"You didn't tell her that Amityville is now the Ghost capitol of the world? Or that, on a daily basis, we get attacked by ectoplasmic monsters? And what if she sees me Going-Ghost? How do we know we can trust her?" He glared at Sam. "I can't believe you didn't tell her!"

"I didn't want to scare her! She's already messed up since her grandfather died. Her mom, dad, and older brother are going up to Maine to take care of her grandma. She doesn't need to be freaked about Ghosts too! And Glyn's my cousin; I'd trust her with my life." Tucker stepped between his fighting friends, and pointed ahead of them.

"Um, guys? We're here." Both Danny and Sam's faces snapped around as they saw that they were indeed inside the bus terminal. The building was old but surprisingly well cared for. The twin pillars that stood at the entrance were done in a faintly roman style, and the interior was supposed to look like grand central station on a miniature, scale with an open air ceiling. Giving one final glare at Danny, Sam looked up at the posted arrival times.

"Good, Glyn's bus will be arriving in just few moments. No more talking about Ghosts, unless you want to be the one to tell her." Sam began to walk briskly towards the disembarking station. Turning to Tucker, Danny sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"We'd best follow her, or we'll never hear the end of it." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he followed Sam sullenly. Tucker pulled out his new PDA, and muttered under his breath.

"This is going to end badly, I just know it."

--

"So, you said that you're cousin and you always hung out. Does that mean she's like you?" They were at the unloading area, where Danny was leaning on a support and Tucker was sitting at the curb. Sam, sitting on a metal bench, looked away from the bus that was pulling up and at Danny.

"What do you mean?" Danny scratched his head, mussing his already wild hair even more, and looked at Sam a little hesitantly.

"You know; is she a Goth?" Sam looked at him blankly for a moment, then started to laugh. She continued to laugh for almost a minute, then noticed the embarrassed and agitated expression on Danny's face.

"You'll see in a minute, Danny." The doors on the bus opened, and a mass of people spilled out. It was amazing that so many people could fit into such a small space. Trying to both keep out of the way and find a person they'd never seen before, Danny and Tucker weaved through the crowd. Sam, standing on the bench, suddenly jumped off and rushed to the rear-most door, her black hair whipping in the wind.

"Glyn! Glyn!" Sam tackle-hugged a person, hiding them from sight. Tucker and Danny were pushed to the back of the crowd, and it was only after some shoving that they made their way back to Sam. Coming closer, all they could hear of the visitor was an over joyous voice.

"Hey, Sam! It's been awhile. I've missed you!" Separating from the hug, Sam escorted her cousin to Danny and Tucker. Her violet eyes were bright, and Sam was obviously anticipating their reaction.

"Guys, this is my cousin Glyn." Glyn was a mite taller than Sam, her head a mere inch above her cousin's. She had soft pale brown hair that fell to her shoulders in light layers. Her grey eyes were bright, and she smiled at them all. Tugging lightly at her pale blue v-neck short sleeved shirt, she extended a hand to Danny and Tucker.

"Hello, and as Sam has said my name's Glyn. I just want to apologize for messing up her life; I can tell you two aren't real happy with me just appearing and throwing things out of kilter." Her frank apology caught Tucker off guard. Danny reached out and shook her hand, his smile a bit sheepish and repentant.

"It's Ok. By the way, I'm Danny, and the guy with all the gadgets is Tucker." Glyn nodded, her smile growing a fraction bigger as she nodded politely to the geeky science whiz.

"Yeah, Sam's told me a lot about you. Ever since we got our computers, we've been e-mailing and IM-ing each other. Keeps us in the loop. But I've got to get by bags. I'll be back in a minute or two." Throwing them a wave, she began to walk back towards the bus.

"So, what do you think of her? Still think she's a Goth?" Sam nudged Danny in his ribs with her elbow, mischievously grinning at him. He smiled back and looked back at Glyn.

"She doesn't seem the type that you'd become buds with, Sam. She almost looks like a popular." Sam shrugged and fiddled with her shirt. She wasn't really comfortable actually talking about her cousin behind her back. Literally. But she responded anyway. Sam owed Danny at least an explanation.

"Glyn's really smart. When we were little, she didn't have time to play with the less intelligent of our cousin's. I didn't like that Barbie wore pink. So, when we met, we hit it off." Tucker perked up at this, and smiled slightly.

"So, a real nerd, right?" Sam smiled back at his sweet enthusiasm, but shook her head and motioned towards her cousin.

"Glyn has been taking karate since she was eight. She doesn't play any sports, but she did reach black-belt last year. Recently, she's been helping out with the kids classes. Helps her wind down, she says." Glyn, now encumbered with a duffle bag and four suitcases, smiled at the trio.

"We'll, I'm all set. Are we ready to head off?" Her duffle bag, hanging off her shoulder, began to slip and Glyn had to quickly reposition it. This triggered her knock into the suitcases, causing them all to fall, and in trying to catch them she lost the duffle bag. By the time she gave up trying to save face, she turned to the hysterical Sam Danny and Tucker. They were laughing so hard that Glyn couldn't help but join in. Sam grabbed the suitcases, and moving towards the boys, she forcefully shoved two into each boy's arms. This caused a stop to the laughter as they realized how heavy the bags were.

"Snap! Glyn, what are you carrying in these things? Bricks?" Sam shouldered the duffle and laughed at Tuckers outburst. It was understood that he didn't like anything at all physically taxing.

"If I know my cousin, you're close. They're likely to be books. Now, lets go, I've got a feeling Glyn will be waltzing circles around us poor, weak folk" Glyn was indeed already ahead of them, running to the entrance.

She waited by the doorway for them, hands on hips, smiling brightly and head inclined in a silent query. "What took you so long? Those bags don't weigh that much!" Danny looked a bit perturbed, a slight sheen on his forehead.

"Maybe to a karate expert like you! This is really tiring my arms." Glyn, still grinning, moved over to where Danny had stopped and put down the bags. He massaged his arms, grimacing at their tightness. Moving next to him, she picked up the suitcases, showing him how to do it.

"Oh, you're doing it all wrong. If you slouch, you're putting all the strain on your shoulders and neck. Try standing straight, and spread your feet a little more." He did, and although he tried not to show it, he saw an improvement.

"Yeah, that's a little better. How'd you know?" Glyn shrugged and sheepishly tucked her hands in her jean pockets. Rocking back on her feels, she glanced up, her cheeks pink with happiness and delighted embarrassment.

"Same way I'm good at karate. I try to keep balance in my motions, efficiency with style. Everything in life is balance, be it centering on a fixed point of balance, or the balancing amount of two opposite quantities. Yin and Yang, strength and intelligence, center of gravity, that stuff." Shrugging again, Glyn looked down at her shoes and jogged a bit ahead of her cousin and friends, taking in the scenery of Amityville.

Walking out of the station, Sam smiled at Danny coyly. "Man, she must really be desperate to fit in. You've seen both her smart and strong sides in one half hour."

"Is that really so rare?" They were walking faster now, with both Danny and Tucker using Glyn's recommendation. The houses of the Amity Estates, large and spread out, peeked through the wrought iron gate. Sam looked ahead at her cousin as they got out of the suburbs and into the city, a slight sadness permeating her glance.

"Yeah, it's really odd. She must be lost in with this new world foisted on her. But come on, we'll lose her."

As they sped up to catch their erstwhile companion, they didn't see that atop a building rested a figure with binoculars held to his eyes. His ghastly green hair flamed gently, and the dark grey of his body was home to many gadgets whizzing and burring. Looking down at his wrist, he began to speak.

"Entry on Ghost Boy, a.k.a the hlafa, 11.2, noted under capture. In order to battle and capture the Ghost child, I will attack unidentified female human, noted as female two. As seen before in attempted captures of male one and female one, subject attacks with force intensified by anger." Grimacing, Skulker poked the PDA attached to his arm. It caused as many problems as it solved.

"But if lesser known female is attacked, then there should therefore be a lessened response from target." And, after a moment of thought, he scratched his chin and shrugged offhandedly. "Besides, he might need company. I'll nab female two as well. The other one is just too feisty." Standing, he extended the gliding wings and flew down to the street below.

--

The gang was walking a few feet behind Glyn, who was happily leering at the town's many smashed buildings. Danny didn't have the heart to tell her eager face that he had caused quite a few of those damages.

"So, we're heading to your house?" Sam nodded and shrugged the duffle bag higher on her shoulder.

"Yeah. I want to get Glyn all unpacked before my parents run down to the school. Her paperwork came in Friday, and they wan to hurry up and get her enrolled." Tucker, who had been ignoring the conversation entirely, grimaced.

"Now she's going to be going to school with us? When did this happen? I thought she would just be staying a week or two! Not long enough to start school here!" Sam glared at him, her voice dark.

"What do you want her to do? Her parents are going to be staying the year out at her grandma's house. Her brother's in college. She can't afford to miss an entire year of high school!"

As they argued it out, Glyn walked ahead of them, looking about. Her grey eyes sparkled in the early afternoon light, and she took in the sights. Amityville was not as big as her hometown, but it had a better inner-city area. Glyn could already tell there would be at least one mall, and a few mom-and-pop stored where the prices were low and the stuff often cool.

"I should have visited Sam a long time ago. This place seems… interesting, to say the least." she whispered.

"'Interesting' is the least of your concerns, human female." Glyn stopped abruptly to see a landing Skulker. Sam, surprised into silence for a second, suddenly yelled.

"Danny, do something! He's going to get Glyn!" Skulker landed three feet away from Glyn and began to reach for her with one still partially intangible hand.

---

Bum bum BUM! horor movie scream No, Glyn, don't go in there! random popcorn hits computer screen Hee hee, I have to have a laugh now and then. So, suspense, and ED hasn't even shown up yet! Owww... scary!


	3. Guitar Riff

Author's Notes:

Here comes another one... so read on!

---

Cursings

Guitar Riff

Glyn stood near the deserted street, her back to her cousin. Ahead of her was none other that Skulker. He was advancing on her, his hands already clawed.

"Come along quietly, human. All I want is the Ghost child. If you're good, though, I might just take you as a pet-" he was cut off in a most unpleasant fashion.

Glyn had not just stood there listening to this. She was a karate black-belt, after all. Regaining her senses and her movement, she had shifted her body into the 'attack ready' position that she had practiced for hours at a time. As he was finishing his small monologue, she moved very quickly and gave him a swift high kick that should have hit his collar bone. On a normal human he would have crumpled, allowing for a swift jab to the stomach and an elbow to the neck, incapacitating the attacker.

But unluckily for Glyn, Skulker had still been intangible. Ignoring the blow altogether, he continued to move as though nothing had happened at all. Glyn, thrown off balance by her missed attack, was forced to follow through and she unceremoniously fell through the Ghost's form.

As she past through him, there was a great ringing in her ears, a sound that disoriented her. She hit the ground hard, trying to stop that horrid sound instead of her fall. Before she could right herself, Skulker had grabbed hold of the back of Glyn's shirt. She was pulled up and swung around, facing her cousin and Sam's friends. But she didn't see them; her eyes were closed tight and she was holding onto her ears, trying to stop the horrid sound.

"What have you done to her?" Sam exploded, Tucker and Danny holding onto her arms to stop the attack she was bound to try. Danny knew he should go Ghost, but they were in the middle of town, and besides, what would they do if Glyn saw that he was part Ghost…?

"Nothing permanent, human. She's suffering from a mild sonic blast to her brain. It should clear up soon. But that's of no matter. I want the Ghost boy!" At this, he shook Glyn slightly. "I'm willing to make a trade. The Ghost boy for this human female." Sam looked over at Danny, her violet eyes reaching to his blue. Why did everything always turn out this way? Lowering her head, Sam desperately hoped for a good ending to this even as Danny clenched his fists in rebellious defeat.

Glyn opened her eyes a crack. Her ears still rang, but one of the things she had learned from her karate classes with the children was discipline. She didn't really understand all this, the sound still reverberating off the sides of her skull, but she knew that she had to get away. Self preservation met with will; Glyn was going to escape.

Sam, looking at her cousin, suddenly saw a change come over the other girl. Glyn loosened her hold on her ears and forced her body to tense slightly, keeping her mind and instincts in control. Sam had seen Glyn do this before her karate championships; a focusing technique. One that had gotten her second place and lost her first. Leaning toward Tucker, she whispered to him quietly, eyes never leaving her cousin.

"Tell this to Danny. On my mark, attack Skulker. Glyn can escape, but he'll need to be the one to defeat him and lock him up in the Fenton Thermos." Tucker nodded, and motioned Danny to listen. He relayed the information, and Danny looked at Sam. Seeing his friend's confidence in his abilities, Danny nodded curtly and got into position.

Suddenly, Glyn moved. Allowing her upper body to completely relax, she swung her legs back to catch Skulker behind the knee. Although it didn't injure him, it shocked him enough to release hold of her shirt. Using his knee as a spring board, Glyn vaulted away, hitting the cement and sliding on her unprotected hands and forearms.

"Now!" While Glyn was still recovering from both fall and the return of the ringing, Danny transformed into the Phantom. The glowing green ring of light hurriedly passed over his body, changing white tee-shirt and jeans to the unforgettable silver-and-black suit of the famous Danny Phantom.

"Come on, Skulker, are you ready to pick on someone your own size?" Flinging himself at the Ghost, Danny started his attack. Sam followed him, leaving behind a very miffed Tucker.

Glyn shook her head, the impact still ringing in her ears. She gradually became aware that her arms and hands were badly scraped, the blood pooling at the lager gashes and then dripping down her arms. She barely noticed the fight going on mere feet away from her, so acute was the disorientation.

"Glyn, are you all right?" Looking up, she haw Sam kneeling beside her, her cousin's eyes reflecting with the light sheen of worry. Smiling wanly, Glyn propped herself up on her mostly undamaged elbows.

"I've been worse, but not much. Come on, what's with the crying? I'll be ok, in a bit." Raising one hand, she put it to her forehead. "The worst of it isn't even the scratches, it's this headache. I swear, it's messing me up, I'm even delusional. I could have sworn that the white haired Ghost looked like your friend Danny."

There was a sudden yell and both girls looked up. Danny took a direct hit to the stomach and was thrown headlong into a wall. Skulker was using his glider gear, and he sent out blast after blast of his cannon. Sam cringed as Danny took another hit, this time to his shoulder. Although Danny always got roughed up when fighting, it still hurt her to see him in pain.

"Um, Sam? I'm sorry to be the bearer of bad news, but wouldn't it be safer for you and Glyn to escape while you can?" Tucker too now watched the fight that neither of them could help in. Looking down, he made a very obvious motion to Glyn. It was evident he thought that they should leave in order to protect Danny's secret.

"Um, I guess you're right. Come on, Glyn. Let's go!" She lifted at her cousin's shoulders gently, easing her up. Glyn's knees shook slightly, the scratched flesh around the wounds pink and sore. Glyn gritted her teeth but stood up, trying to stop her trembling.

Danny curled away from another blast, barely getting out of the strike area. Brushing a chunk of white hair out of his glowing green eyes, he focused on his attacker. Skulker's palm pilot was the key to this, he knew, but Danny couldn't figure out a way to use that to his advantage.

Suddenly, and idea flared in him. Glyn's word from earlier that morning echoed in his ears now. _'...centering on a fixed point of balance...'_ Pulling himself up from the rubble, Danny quickly formulated a plan. Flinging himself into the air, he darted headlong at Skulker.

The Ghost in question got ready to fire at the halfa, lining his sight up with Danny's insignia. But, just as Danny got into range, the boy flicked out of the scopes sight. Grimacing slightly, Skulker turned to follow the human's movements.

Danny flung himself off his course, and instead curved to Skulker's right. This done, he flew straight up, then to the left, and down. Staying just one step ahead of the ecto-cannon, Danny flitted and rushed about Skulker.

"Stand still, human! I cannot shoot you when you are moving about!" Skulker was already feeling some of the dizziness of following the Ghost-child's movements. Danny, grinning, fully circled the disoriented Ghost.

"Can't keep up, you piece of scrap?" As Skulker jerked about, trying to align his weapon, he didn't see Danny's quick plunge coming. Danny dived straight down at Skulker, and hurriedly, he typed something on the palm pilots key pad.

beep beep beep! The palm pilot's alarm went off just as Danny got out of range. Looking down at the screen, Skulker's face was fed up and deject at the same time.

"I am really starting to hate purple back gorillas." And without ado, he was flown out of the square and in the direction of the library.

Sam, Tucker and Glyn all stood watching the end of the battle. Sam's face flitted from smug to worry to something more complex than either of those emotions. Tucker stuck with the smug, and Glyn's face was analytical and unreadable. Floating down, Danny had to remind himself not to return to human form.

---

Review, review, its off to review we go... la la lala la la la la, Review! Yes, such a pretty word, so please go on and do it! Danny/Sam tension, anyone?


	4. Overture One

Author's Notes: 

One last one for now, but more later... whenI get around to it. If you review, they'll come alot faster...!

---

Cursings

Overture One

"Umm… Augghhh. A Ghost. We should, um, run away." Tucker lamely pulled at Sam's sleeve, making giant head-motions towards Glyn. Sam just shook him off and ran to Danny's side, worry evident in her eyes. Glyn was hugging herself, elbows cupped in scraped palms.

"Are you ok?" she whispered. Danny smiled wanly, and after looking at Glyn for a moment, he turned to Sam. Here in his eyes was the warning; they couldn't let Glyn know. Not yet. She might not be trustworthy enough for such a momentous, life-shaking secret. Nodding silently, Sam backed away, and grabbed Glyn's hand. Forcing herself to look away from him, Sam turned to her cousin's steely silver-blue eyes. There was an unvoiced question there, one that Glyn required consent to ask. Shaking her head, Sam pulled back and motioned Tucker to follow.

There weren't any words spoken. It was as if any voice might break the now compromised barriers to a secret. Turning away, the ghost boy soared away, diving straight into the sun and out of sight. Sam walked on, her eyes barely looking, her mind occupied with thoughts and emotions that occurred more and more often. Tucker, hands full with his and another of Glyn's suitcases, watched the asphalt with acute concentration. Glyn, carrying her duffle bag and one suitcase, was trying to process fully what had happened. The helplessness she had felt was close to her mind, a feeling she didn't want repeated.

Suddenly, out of no where, Danny appeared, his white T-shirt slightly more wrinkled and his hair messier than before. Smiling tiredly, he hailed the silent three with a wave.

"Hey, guys. Sorry for ducking out – it was mostly instinct, run for cover stuff. Didn't even remember that you guys existed until the shots stopped." Glyn looked up, slightly, and she tilted her face in an appraising motion. Her eyes remained impassive, but it was obvious she didn't quite believe what he had said. Lowering his head to hide his apprehension, Danny let his shoulders droop in mock-embarrassment. "Hehe... well ok, I got a little scared. Ran away. Sorry."

Looking up, he saw Glyn's expression was a lot friendlier. The way she smiled showed that she now bought his explanation. As he caught up to the rest of them, Tucker unceremoniously dumped his third suitcase at Danny's feet. Glaring at the techno before forcing his tired arms to pick up the heavy bag, he felt some of the weight lifted. Looking to his left, he saw Sam there, holding the other handle.

"I'll carry it, Danny." She smiled slightly and turned away. Glyn walked past Danny, coming to Sam's shoulder. Looking back, she smiled at Danny.

"Hey, if you want, I could show all of you some really simple karate moves, you know, just in case this happens again. It didn't do much for me today, but, like they say, one bitten twice shy. We'll know how to defend ourselves next time, with the right information. I guarantee it. And then our knight in shining hasmat won't have to rescue us." She didn't notice the trepidation on Tucker's face or the triumphant, pondering look of Danny. Glyn did see Sam's look of hope mixed with despair.

Who is this white haired hero, she wondered, and why does Sam act like she's Lois Lain to his Superman?

--

Skulker was grumbling at the exit of the library, arms full of articles and scanned pages on the purple back gorilla. Walking down the side alley beside the library, he dropped the papers beside the dumpster.

"Some day I'm going to get that Ghost boy, and when I do, I'm going to-" he was not allowed to finish the thought. As he was about to engage his landing gear, a bolt of red ectoplasm caught him right under his arm-plate, one of the weak spots on his armor. Crashing into the brick wall, Skulker felt for his wrist cannon. Before he could move to activate it, another red orb flew at him, hitting the hand that reached to fire.

The attacker stood in the shadow, more for the cover it gave than the meaning. One more red orb glowed at the figure's finger tips, held like a grenade. There was warning in that gesture, a not-so-subtle threat that promised only ill. Cringing back into the brick-work, Skulker looked to where he though his attacker's eyes should be.

The figure didn't emerge from the darkness, but the voice that emerged was most definitively male. There was a roughness in it that did not bode well for Skulker; the violence in it was barely suppressed, awaiting its time of release.

"I wouldn't try that again. I've been meaning to see if this stuff could destroy Ghosts." Suddenly, there was movement in the shadows, the red light fluctuating and seizing. Skulker stayed completely still, trying to seize a hold of the situation by waiting for his attacker's weakness to emerge after this display of restraint.

"What do you want?" Skulker kept his voice calm. This time, there was more control in his voice, the violence restrained, if barely.

"Tell me all you know of the Ghost child, the one known as Phantom."

--

Glyn awoke, sweating profusely. Hair was plastered to her skin, and the cotton pajamas stuck uncomfortably to her slick skin. Pulling back the asphalt black sheets, Glyn raised a hand to her pounding forehead. It was still pounding, having never really stopped from earlier. Cringing as she sat at the edge of the bed she was sharing with Sam, Glyn placed her bare feet on the thick black carpet.

Everything had gone smoothly after that incident. No one had tried to explain any of that to her, preferring to remain in an uncomfortable silence until they group had reach the Manson family's home. Danny had been exuding an aching exhaustion that didn't fit with the weight of her bags, Sam was distant and misty, and Tucker was just surly and rebellious. The boys had gone their separate ways while her aunt and uncle got her set up in Sam's room. Her room wasn't quite ready yet, and no matter her protests, they would not let her stay in the half finished guest room.

Sighing, Glyn let her shoulder droop. Tucker didn't like her, that was obvious. Tucker was the only one she could ally herself to if Sam had prior engagements. Danny was so obviously her cousin's object of affection that if Glyn got too close it would put them at war. But Tucker was dead set against liking her, it seemed.

All this is just a distraction, her little voice of reason said. You just don't want to think about earlier. When you were helpless. When you were completely out of control of what happened to you. It was true; it scared her far too much. She didn't like being vulnerable – it just didn't sit right. And the fact that today was the first taste of real terror that she had felt in years.

Getting to her feet, Glyn waded across Sam's darkened room. Her bags were thrown carelessly in the corner, out of the way. Reaching them, Glyn got out her flashlight. It wasn't the kind of night where she wanted to be alone in the dark.

She got to the door with very little difficulty. Her memory sucked, but she managed to still whatever it was she knocked into before it fell and caused a commotion. Sam's day was hard enough as it was. The goth girl might show a hardened face to the world, but with Glyn she was more open. Today scared as well, though for different. Glyn got the distinct impression that Sam was worried over their white haired hero.

He reminds me of someone, she though without much care. Whoever he was, he was obviously a good guy. He could have gotten their little group after that other one went away. But instead he flew away, leaving them unharmed. He had actually saved Glyn.

Entering the hall, she carefully picked a path out to the stairs. Sam's room was far too much like a cave for her taste. There was only one window, albeit a big bay window, and the rest was done in black or violet. Too closed in, too narrow, too dark. Glyn was reminded perversely of her older brother's room. Finally reaching the banister, she crept down the blonde wood stairs. It was hard to believe that Sam was the daughter of Glyn's aunt and uncle.

She made it up to the top floor without incident, and sneaking into the half finished guest room, hers traditionally, Glyn scampered to the window. Somehow the entire house seemed suffocating. Throwing it open, Glyn took a deep breathe of fresh air. Allowing the crisp night air to wash over her sticky body, she clambered up the windowsill.

Swinging up onto the ledge, Glyn grabbed at the wrought iron trellis that stood next to the window. Shaking it to see if it would still hold her weight, Glyn finally decided it was safe and jumped from one to the other, pale blue pajama's fluttering. Finding the next rung, Glyn started to crawl up the make-shift ladder.

The old ivy lattice creaked dangerously, and Glyn threw all her weight towards the wall. After a moment of comforting silence, she continued to climb up towards the roof of the New England style home. She had done this many times in the past, when she had become fed up with her other family members. She hadn't showed Sam this little secret, and her aunt and uncle never expecting their well behaved niece of doing something so dangerous.

The dark, steely blue slate of the roof was washed in the simple silver light of the waning moon. That in itself was nice. It brought back memories of her old home. Scrambling up to the roof, grace forgotten as she reached on tiptoe for the edge of the roof, she made a lunge for the outcrop.

Reopening the scabs on her knees, Glyn was able to make it onto the roof. She winced, but it was worth. Lying down, back to the frigid slate, she panted a little. The crisp air of early fall wasn't cold enough to mist, but that wasn't too long away. Grinning up at the starts, Glyn relaxed and allowed the night to act as a balm on body and mind.

She had almost drifted asleep when she heard a sound below her. Shaking the stiffness from her body, Glyn carefully peered out over the roof to the guest room window. She could see a little, but not nearly enough to tell her what was going on. What if it was Mrs. and Mr. Manson, and they caught her up here? Cautious to keep from being seen, she edged closer, hoping for a better view.

There was Sam, very, very warily climbing out onto the Ivy trellis. Her violet silky pajamas rustled in the slight wind as she finally got a grip on the cool iron. Her midnight black hair must have gotten in her eyes, because she took a step down hastily and nearly lost her footing. Cringing to the wall, Sam closed her eyes tightly, bracing for a fall. But luckily the wrought iron was stronger than it looked, and so Glyn's cousin began her descent down.

As Sam's be-slippered feet touched grass, she jumped away and dashed off onto the lawn, not looking back, or even up where Glyn's shadow was silhouetted by the bright moon. Leaning back, she found her world a tad more complicated than it was a mere moment ago. Sam had been trying to sneak out for a long time, but she always had done it more carefully. And since when had she known about the guest room escape?

And that brought other unpleasant thoughts. If she didn't tell Glyn that she knew about that, what else wasn't she sharing?


	5. Starry Symphony

Author's Notes:

Here she is, the one you've all been waiting for... the next part of Cursings! (is met by crickets chirping) Well, to those of you who do read this, you have my eternal love for reviewing! Here, cookies for everyone! (cookie confetti) Anyway, this one doesn't have Glyn in it at all, and i think her name only shows up once, too. This one is about as canon as it'll get folks. Review if,n you liked it, or even if you didn't. Reviews make chapters come faster!

---

Cursings

Starry Symphony

Danny sat upon the ridge that marked the center of Amityville Park. The richly green grass waved in the chill breeze, and the moon shone even in its sliver state. The stars glittered luminously on his dark hair, and the midnight sky made his blue eyes all the more bright.

He was sore from the unexpected battle with Skulker, and didn't want to invite any other Ghosts to attack. Otherwise he would be blowing off steam by flying high into the dark sky, pushing his limits of speed and agility. But he was grounded, not wanting to deal with an aerial battle with Valerie or anyone else, for that matter.

And there something he really didn't want to share, not with Tucker and especially not Sam. He was still recovering his strength from their close encounter with Plasmius a few months back. After that horrible catastrophe, some of his powers had been acting up. His ghostly wail was just fine, but the orb shot was, well, shot. He couldn't control it, or his phasing. It was like starting back at square one.

Gritting his teeth, he lay back in the cool grass. He wanted to punch something. It wasn't fair! He had worked so hard to control his powers, spent so much time practicing and preparing. And now, all it took was one chance battle with his arch enemy to mess everything up.

Danny's only comfort was that he had beaten Vlad for awhile, at least. His lab was in shambles, and the Ghost portal certainly destroyed or very damaged. What ever that machine had been, it had been fed too much power for it to fail as it did. He didn't understand much of the science, but he did know from his experience with the ecto-filter that some things needed their power levels to be controlled. But it was a small consolation, if any.

"Danny? Are you there?" Bolting upright, he looked down to see Sam at the foot of the hill. She was dressed in only her pajamas, and her hair was down. There was worry in her crystalline violet eyes. She climbed up the hill swiftly but carefully, and soon came to sit beside him. The dew didn't seem to bother her much, and she promptly plopped down.

"Hey Sam." He didn't quite know what to say. He wanted to tell her all the problems he was facing, but he also wanted to protect her from them. She already had enough to worry about, what with Glyn and all that; why add himself to that list?

In an eerie reflection of his thoughts, Sam spoke. "Danny, what's wrong? You've been acting odd since that thing with Vlad. I want to help." And with a flare of that spunk that so endeared her to him, she shoved his shoulder. "And you're not protecting me by not telling me. If anything, it'll come back and bite you if you need me in a Ghost battle. And don't laugh, it could happen."

But laughing was far from Danny's mind. Instead there was that unsettling feeling in the pit of his stomach. It was happening more and more often, anytime he was around Sam. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and watch the night sky together, just the two of them. Too much was already happening around them for that to be a possibility, but he couldn't stop his imagination. He wanted to kiss her, run his hands along her sides, to touch the smooth skin he knew lurked beneath her clothing. He wanted her, plain and simple.

But he couldn't. Not now, with all the chaos and problems they faced. Shaking his head, he tried to smile at her. "I know. I just… you know, didn't want you to get hurt because of me." She smiled at that, and arms akimbo, poked his shoulder.

"I am a self-respecting female who can beat your butt at sports and video games. I don't need your protection." But she relaxed, and completely out of character, looked at him with a different expression in her eyes. "But, it is nice to have."

Well, that obviously led to an awkward silence. Danny scratched his head and Sam had to look away, a blush as bright as a cherry gracing her cheeks. There were moments like this before High School, but now they were so much more frequent. It was like they couldn't get through a private conversation without ending up silent and embarrassed.

"Hehe, yeah… well, at least we wont have much to worry about. Skulker is going to be busy getting prepared for another show down, and most of the other Ghosts are safely in the Fenton Thermos or the Ghost zone. We should have some time just being us." Sam smiled foolishly at that, and Danny realized how his last statement has sounded. "Um – I meant the three of us, you know, you and me and Tucker." Rolling his eyes, Danny lay back in the grass again and sighed dejectedly. "You knew what I meant."

Sam smiled down at him before looking up into the starry sky, her raven hair blowing gently in the wind. "It would be nice to just be the three of us again. Like before any of this Ghost stuff. I miss hanging out at your house on Friday nights. I miss having the time to be bored. Don't get me wrong, all this is fun. Especially the flying." She smiled at him, a crooked angle upon her brow. "But it would be nice getting to be teenagers again, instead of having to lose you the Ghost fighting." Shrugging, Sam lay down, her shoulder gently touching Danny's.

Danny could have gotten angry. Did she think he didn't miss all that? But he couldn't. This was a confession, something he should treasure. Sam always stayed strong, making sure he did the right thing. With out her and Tucker, he probably would have become like Vlad. But they kept him one of the good guys. Turning to her, he placed his hand atop hers and smiled into her eyes. The sky was still that magic, majestic blue, and he wanted to share some of the magic.

"I know, Sam." And they spent the rest of the night there, watching the stars, smiling and laughing like it was still the good old days.

--

Vlad paced on the upper floors of his provincial Wisconsin mansion. He had been completely cut off from the Ghost zone, and been forced to abort numerous plans. His Ghost portal was shot, and it would take a great deal of time and energy to fix it. Time he didn't have, sadly. He grimaced. That brought him to the foremost of his problems.

Danny still wasn't his puppet, and he had ruined his lab in the last attempt. The rest was just pomp and circumstance. He had failed this time, and it was possibly the largest setback of his long villainous career. But it wasn't the end. He just needed time.

But there was so much else to do! His life didn't revolve around the revenge; he had to watch stocks, keep his business running efficiently, and all sorts of mundane human things. Vlad just didn't have the recourses to continue both his human and Ghost operations, and only the human ones brought in money.

Moving down the stairs to his wrecked lab, Vlad shifted into his Ghost form, and lit a red energy orb to shed light on the path. He didn't see the ecto-shot; it was same color as his, only a shade or three darker. It blended in. Too late did he see the dark visage of his hidden opponent. He barely noticed the filament-like strands of glowing matter, even as they reached his body.

It was like a hundred volt of electricity beating through his veins, lighting him like a candle from within. It burned, but such was the pain that it shot icily through being, immobilizing and eliciting a strangled growl from paralyzed throat. Vlad new the Ghost-web well; he had ordered its creation as a Ghost capturing tool. He spent weeks pouring over its design. If he had known that a Ghost could do it, he would not have wasted the time. Yet another irritating problem, this smaller than the present opposition.

The ectoplasm wound itself around his body a few timed before webbing out, creating an eye puzzling, break-proof net. It was even better than his original. The glowing red matter burned soundlessly, a malicious vivid color that grated upon the senses. It was superbly done, he thought. If the shooter was who Vlad thought he was, it matched perfectly with the others personality.

"Ah, hello lad. I was hoping you would drop in. Alas, though! I am unable to act the host as I should." Vlad shrugged, as though completely unaware that he was talking to his attacker.

His jailer didn't say anything, and Vlad got the impression there was turmoil bubbling just below the surface. What on earth could cause such a strong internal struggle, for so simple a comment? He was used to giving out barbs, but never had he seen this reaction in the recipient.

"I release you of duty for this inaction." The voice that responded was stiff with ill-used formality, rough and clipped. It was the voice of a teenage male, Vlad predicted, unused to speech and conversation. At such an age, he now felt that his earlier assumption was correct. Grinning slightly, Vlad continued to speak in a courteous, calm tone.

"I have been wondering what to call you, young man, and I haven't the foggiest. I could call you Danny, but that wouldn't be accurate, would it?"

He hadn't expected the violent reaction that followed. Daniel had been able to take much more taunting before giving into rage; this one angered at the drop of a hat. Snarling viciously, he lunged towards the tied Plasmius. Hands in claws, but face still shadowed, he shot multiple red orbs and even a punch or two. Vlad had taken much worse, but the wrath in the attack was enough to startle him.

Then, as suddenly as he started his rampage, he stopped. Vlad heard the panting, and the other sat down heavily. In that moment, Vlad could see the resemblance between the copy and the original.

This new creature had mixed black and white hair, but the majority of it was grey. The body, which he had initially seen as thin, had thickened out, and would continue to gain muscle if the wide shoulders and long legs meant anything. His suit was indeed like the Phantom's, but the stylized English D had seemingly been smeared. It looked like old, much defamed blood.

Looking up, the boys eyes were suddenly clear to Vlad's sight. They were the same as the hair; splintered bits of red and brown, with that ancient blood color filling in the gaps. The eyes pulsed with darkness that threatened to escape, a red glow that boded ill for the entire world. In it, there seemed to be two separate sides to that fight, and, slowly, his panting stopped.

After a slight shiver, the young man stood, and now in the dim light of the hall, he towered over the fallen form of Vlad. The captured man noted with interest that the others eyes were now mostly blood and earth colored, the burning red only embers.

"I would be… unwise to call me by Danny, or even Daniel." He paused, grasping at words. " I would not advise calling me anything at this point beyond 'Shade.' As the mythical name for the remnant after a person has dies, I think it fits." Ah! So the boy was smart, just untutored! Vlad felt a spark of possibility blossom within his mind. Could he perhaps still use this lad to turn the tides upon his teenage rival?

"Shade? Yes I remember learning of those as a boy. The more undesirable parts of a soul left over from when the spirit itself has gone into the afterlife. I agree. It fits so very well, with you being a mere copy of the original Phantom. How droll." Vlad would have sworn that in those eyes there was a flare of bright, painful red. But just as fast it was gone.

"You are Vlad Plasmius, Vlad Masters to humans. You have knowledge of both humanity and the Ghost race. I need such knowledge. But I wish not to be your puppet," Vlad felt a moment of concern for the lad's words. He obviously had Danny's memory; would he be just as surly? "I have memory of not wanting this. But I also wish not to have you work under duress. It would create unsatisfactory results."

Vlad pondered at Shade's wording. Was the boy a robot, emotionless? The rage of moments ago seemed locked away. "Yes, it would not be good to hold the gun to a teachers head, figuratively speaking. One might nor like what's being taught." Shade nodded, obvious understanding in his movements.

"Indeed. So I will offer you this; I will set goals for myself. Every goal you help me accomplish, with your teaching, I will do one favor for you. I am free to leave at any time, and I can help you. If you try to take away my free will, the ingenuity and knowledge that I possess will be lost to you. Is this satisfactory?" Vlad nodded, a villainous smile creeping across his features. A willing student? Now this was what he had been dreaming off.

"It's a deal, young man."

---

Yesh, his name... IS SHADE! All bow before the Gary-Stu name of awesomeness! Review, please, and I promise there will be more action... be it romantically, mentally, or just plain old fighting. Yeah, fighting is GOOD.


End file.
